Elizabeth: A Follow Up to Jax and Tara: The Life That Should Have Been
by gamergeek2015
Summary: Jax and Tara are a family of three and very happy. This story is about the family life they should have had and chronicles Ms. Elizabeth growing up.


"Daddy!"

"What honey?"

"Where are my purple rain boots?"

"I don't know. Can you wear your pink ones?"

"They don't match my outfit. I NEED my purple ones."

Jax grinned in amusement. His 7 year old fashionista was always in the midst of not being able to find this or that. She had more clothes, shoes, jewelry, and hair accessories than he had ever seen, and wouldn't have it any other way. This life was what he always wanted. He had the love of his life and his daughter. The outlaw life was a thing of the past and he was able to provide a stable, good, and safe life for his family.

He adored his Elizabeth. The sun, moon, and stars rose and set around her. She was the spitting image of her Mom with his blue eyes. She had inherited her mother's beauty, intelligence, and curiosity along with her father's fearlessness and stubbornness. She was a force of nature.

She was fascinated by everything and anything. Her questions were endless and she soaked up the information like a sponge. Jax would never forget the day he came into the shop and saw Happy working on his bike with a pair of purple boots standing next to him. His daughter was engrossed with what he was doing and Happy was more than willing to oblige her. The most ruthless killer Jax had ever known was putty in her hands.

* * *

As Elizabeth grew she became a young lady of varied knowledge and many talents. She learned a skill or picked up wisdom from those around her. Her mother taught her about the medical world, Happy gave her mechanics lessons, Juice taught her how to be a hacker, Opie taught her about explosives (Jax was pretty sure her Mom wasn't thrilled about that), Bobby taught her about finances, Chibs taught her what real loyalty was, and her Dad taught her about firearms and boxing. Jax said he was going to be damned if his his only daughter didn't know how to defend herself.

She had a very close, open, and honest relationship with both parents. If she had questions, she asked, and they answered. Her father being a former outlaw biker and current porn mogul and her mother being in the medical field didn't leave many untouched subjects. She knew of her family's colorful history and what the Teller name carried with it. Her parents never hid anything from her but never exposed her to more than they thought necessary.

She knew her parents loved each other fiercely and unconditionally. They married young and had come through a lot. Her Mom had almost died by her now deceased's father's hand. If that wasn't fucked up she didn't know what was. She knew her parents had wanted siblings for her, but after an ectopic pregnancy and her Mom almost dying again her Dad said no more. He told her they were perfectly happy with quality not quantity. No one outside of their immediate family knew of this and no one needed to. She knew the people she called her uncles were former outlaws who had committed heinous crimes and probably killed a few people. Her aunts were former porn stars who were now wives and moms. However, that was their past and this was her family.

* * *

For all the chaos her life would look to be it was rather calm. Her family took vacations, attended parent teacher conferences, had movie night, fought, argued and worked through their differences just like any other family. The tradition she loved more than any other was her family sat down to dinner every evening and talked about the event's of the day.

One night at dinner she uttered the words Jax had been dreading.

"I'm seeing someone at school."

Tara gave Jax a look that said "Don't freak out. It's going to be okay."

"Really? Who are you seeing?" Tara asked.

"His name is Jacob. He's new to town. Really smart, kind of geeky, but sweet. He's in my AP science class."

"So when do we get to meet this boy?" Jax said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"When I feel like you won't be in the living room cleaning one of your guns doing your best to scare the shit out of him. I like this guy and I'd like him to stick around. I love you Dad, but I know you."

Jax cracked a small smile. Yes she did know him.

"So are you two hanging out, dating?"

"We're not having sex if that's what you want to know. I'm not the charmer you used to be."

Tara had to stifle a laugh. Her daughter didn't pull any punches and she didn't take any shit from anyone, including her old man. Jax shot his daughter a dirty look, told her she was too smart for her own good and to eat her damn dinner.

* * *

"Well he is smart and she did call him geeky. You want your daughter to date a geeky guy right?"

"Jax, I want our daughter to date whoever is going to make her happy and so should you." Tara said crawling into bed.

"I do want her to date whoever is going to make her happy. It's just, she's young and I don't want her to get her heart broken."

"We were young and that's worked out pretty well wouldn't you say."

"I would say it's worked out more than well, Mrs. Teller."

After 20+ years Tara still had the ability to drive Jax crazy. He pulled her into him for a long kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. He could feel her nipples harden underneath her silk top and it notched up his arousal. He slid he hand underneath and began to kneed her breasts running his thumb over each nipple. Tara inhaled sharply. She could feel the wetness beginning to pool between her thighs and she ground against Jax. She made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans and slid them and his boxers to his ankles. Her man was still a yummy site naked and she took a moment to enjoy the view. She took his cock in her hand and began to run her hands up and down his length. When she took him in her mouth Jax called out her name. She took her time alternating between licking and sucking. She knew what drove her husband crazy and her intention was to make him lose his mind.

Jax was in his own piece of Heaven but this wasn't how he wanted to get his. He pulled Tara up and

slowly removed her clothing. He rolled her on her stomach and began to massage her shoulders and back. Tara relaxed and enjoyed his ministrations; he had always been good with his hands. He turned her back over and took one rock hard nipple into his mouth and sucked it until Tara was softly chanting his name. He slid two fingers into her sex to find her hot, wet, and ready for him. He loved that after all this time he could still do this to her. He positioned himself between her thighs and entered in one swift thrust. This still felt amazing. The feeling of being inside of Tara. Her body was so warm and welcoming. She met him thrust for thrust, small moans tumbling from her lips. She wrapped her legs around her husband encouraging him to move faster and deeper. Jax knew he wasn't going to last much longer and Tara had to join him. He reached between their bodies and began to rub her clit. The sensation of Jax moving in and out and his fingers massaging the most intimate part of her pushed Tara past the edge. She clung to her husband, inner walls clenching as she came. Jax's hips moved at a punishing pace and he covered her mouth with his to muffle her screams and his groan as he climaxed with her.

"Damn baby that never gets old."

"No it never does. You still do to me now what you did the first time."

"I'm glad I got to be your first, your husband, and we have our daughter. I'm glad you chose me baby."

"I'm glad you were willing to wait and were able to deal with all the shit that went down with my Father. I'm really glad we've made it through. You were right it hasn't always been easy, but together we got through it."

"I wouldn't have wanted to go it with anyone else."

* * *

"Dad you promised to be nice and no guns or any of this "outlaw biker" shit."

Elizabeth had been dating Jacob for a few months and he was coming to their house for dinner tonight. Jax was not happy his baby was dating. She was too young to be dating. Tara gently reminded Jax they were 16 when they started seeing each other and their daughter was growing up, whether he liked it or not. Jax knew she was right. She was always right.

The doorbell rang and Jax put on his best "this is my daughter and I will kill you if hurt her" face as he opened the door.

Jacob Clark prepared himself as the door opened. He gave Jax a firm handshake as he walked in and introduced himself. When he saw Tara he understood why people said Elizabeth was her Mother's twin. They looked more like sisters than mother and daughter. Elizabeth was going to age very well, he thought.

"Wow the definition of geeky has changed a lot since I was young." Tara thought. Jacob was not the scrawny kid in glasses she had imagined. He was tall, dark-headed, olive skinned, and had coal black eyes. "Not bad kiddo, not bad at all." she thought.

Jax and Tara learned a lot about their daughter's love interest over dinner. Jacob was a military brat and his father had recently retired. They had family in Charming so here they were. He, like Elizabeth knew a little about a lot. He was well versed in guns and went to the range frequently. His mother taught him how to cook when he was 8 and he'd been learning ever since. He could rebuild a motor and transmission, was a decent carpenter, a horrible electrician, built his own computer, recently got his black belt in karate, volunteered at the local animal shelter twice a week, loved all things science related, and wanted to be a mechanical engineer. As much as Jax didn't want to like this kid he didn't seem all that bad. He was smart, wasn't a pussy, and had a plan for his life.

At the end of the night Jacob thanked the Tellers for a wonderful evening, gave Elizabeth a chaste kiss on the forehead and bid all a goodnight.

"So, what do you think?" Elizabeth was almost giddy.

"He seems lovely sweetheart. Very smart and put together. He's also not too bad in the looks department." Tara said with a wink.

"He seems alright, but I'm not convinced. I was that age once and I remember what I was like." Jax huffed.

"Yes you were that age, a hundred years ago, and you were a pussy hound until you met Mom. Jacob hasn't even kissed me on the lips. He says I'm a lady and deserve to be treated like one."

Jax was stunned into silence for a moment. His sweet daughter just called him old and a pussy hound and his wife was doing nothing but trying not to laugh. Second, he realized he actually approved of someone who was dating his daughter. Fuck, just fuck.

* * *

Gun running was definitely easier than trying to raise a 16 year old daughter. Jax was pretty sure he was going to be either gray headed or bald before all was said and done. Tara reassured him Elizabeth was a teenager and a certain amount of raising hell was normal. She was a Teller after all.

She was raising hell and her voice when Jacob deposited her on their doorstep at 3am. She was very drunk and very irate. From the looks of Jacob she had landed a hit or two in her efforts to get away. He told them they were out having a good time and things looked like they were headed south. She didn't want to leave, he didn't think it was safe for her to stay. So there he was, Elizabeth thrown over his shoulder, and fighting like hell to be let go. Jax and Tara thanked him, wrangled her to bed, and decided to deal with everything in the morning.

The next morning when their daughter came into the kitchen Jax and Tara couldn't stop themselves from breaking into hysterical laughter. Elizabeth, having the hangover from hell, didn't appreciate being laughed at and sure as shit didn't appreciate the noise. She caught a reflection of herself and understood why her parents were in hysterics. There was a very distinct drool line on her face, her mascara was smeared everywhere, her hair was sticking up in random places, she had more lipstick on her teeth than her lips, and at some point during last nights antics she had lost one of her colored contacts. She was quite a sight.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"You were hand delivered to us last night because you were too sauced to find your way home. You're lucky I was a hell raiser in my youth. Care to explain what happened last night?" Jax said handing her a mug of coffee along with two aspirin.

"We were hanging out, had too much to drink. I don't remember much after that."

"We kind of figured as much. Do you know you hit Jacob?" Tara asked

Her face dropped instantly. "I hit Jacob?"

"Yes sweetheart you did. When he dropped you off last night you were fighting him pretty hard and his face looked like you landed a couple of hits."

Elizabeth felt shame wash over her. She didn't remember most of last night, but she believed what her Mom was telling her. How could she have done that to Jacob? She felt hot tears begin to fall and her stomach begin to turn.

Jax hated seeing his daughter cry. He pulled her into a hug. "Honey, it's going to be okay. You need to go talk to him and apologize. I think he knows you didn't mean to do what you did."

"Would you have forgiven yourself if you hit Mom?"

Jax didn't answer her. She knew what the answer was.

"Your father wouldn't have forgiven himself, but I would have forgiven him under the circumstances. Go to talk to Jacob sweetheart."

* * *

Jacob answered the front door and Elizabeth gasped before breaking into sobs. His right eyes was swollen and black. His left check was marked with a very angry 2 inch red gash. He looked awful and she was the cause. How could he ever forgive her?

Jacob pulled her into his chest "Liz, it's okay, it's okay. It looks a lot worse than it is."

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to do this to you. I would never hurt you on purpose. Please you have to believe me." she sobbed.

"Liz I do believe you. You were gone last night. You didn't know who I was, you didn't know where you were. From the way you were carrying on I'm not sure you knew who you were."

Elizabeth swore in that moment she would never drink again. Her grandfather had mean drunk tendencies and apparently she did too. She would NOT let her faults impact those around her like her grandfather did. She would never hurt Jacob or anyone else like this again.

"Would you please come to my house and let my Mom clean up that gash? I don't want it to get infected."

Jacob agreed and twenty minutes later he was being tended to by Tara. She carefully and gently as she could cleaned his wound and stitched him up. Lucky for him it wouldn't scar. Jax watched his wife tend to the boy's wounds and was impressed, he never winced or showed any sign of pain. Jax had been in his position and knew that shit hurt. He was also impressed at the self control Jacob possessed. Elizabeth wasn't a wussy fighter. She packed a mean punch and had unleashed on him. He had more than the necessary strength and ability to fight back and didn't. He made sure she got home safely and in one piece. Jax officially like Jacob.

* * *

"Mr. Teller, I would like your permission to marry your daughter."

Jax knew this day was coming. Jacob had been dating his daughter for 2 years now and was a semi-permanent fixture at their household. He knew his daughter loved Jacob and it was very evident Jacob loved her. It was still hard to think about his baby not being at home, not being there for dinner every night, not being there to break his balls, not being there for him to protect.

"Jacob before I give you my blessing there are a couple of things you need to understand. She is my only child, she's my baby. Her and her mother are the only family I have. I love her and would do anything for her and to protect her. I would lay down my life for her. Before I can give you my blessing I need to know you would do the same."

"Mr. Teller I love your daughter. She's my best friend. I love her for who she is. I love that she's smart, outspoken, independent, and fearless. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and grow old with her. I want her to be the mother of my children. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure she is taken care of and I would lay down my life for hers without question."

Jax watched Jacob closely as he spoke. There was no hesitation or pause. He was sincere and he loved Elizabeth. Jax grabbed Jacob up and hugged him. "Welcome to the family son."

As soon as Jacob left Jax called Tara "We're going to have a son-in-law soon."

* * *

It was a June wedding. The ceremony was small and intimate. The bride was stunning as her father walked her down the isle. The club was there along with Jacob's family. Tara was the matron of honor and Jacob's brother served as the best man. Jax's voice shook as he gave his daughter away. Vows were exchanged, I do's were said, and the bride was kissed. The audience was introduced to Mr. & Mrs. Jacob Clark and hoops and hollars rang out.

At the reception Elizabeth made sure she danced with each one of her Uncles. She loved each one of them so much. They had helped shape her into the woman she was. Her Uncle Opie had two left feet, Uncle Tig was a smooth dancer, and her Uncle Chibs held her close and whispered a Gaelic blessing to her. Jacob watched as his beautiful wife danced with her extended family. He knew about their history, but the tenderness and emotion they showed his wife made him understand why she loved them.

When it came time for the father/daughter dance she met her Dad in the center of the dance floor. Both of them began to cry as they danced. "I love you Daddy. No matter how old I get, or if I'm married I'll always be your little girl. Thank you for all you and Mom have done for me."

"I love you too baby. I'll always be here for you. Always remember that. I hope you and Jacob have everything you want and a lifetime of happiness."

They continued to dance for a few moments before Jacob appeared. In all of his years on earth, all the things he'd done as an outlaw, nothing was as hard as giving his daughter's hand to Jacob. He joined his wife at their table and Tara wrapped her arms around him.

"She's happy baby. We've raised a good kid and she's married to a good man."

"I know. It's just hard letting her go."

Jax and Tara watched proudly and tearfully, surrounded by family and friends, as their daughter danced with her husband. Life was good.


End file.
